Mas que un sueño
by Ginnysl
Summary: Ginny cree que desperto de un sueño,¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

Mas que un sueño

Capt 1: No puede ser.

Ginny Weasley abrio la puerta de su departamento.Estaba agotada,su trabajoen el Ministerio era duro,casi dos años después de la muerte de Voldemort y seguian apareciendo mortifagos.

Tiro la llave y el bolso encima de un sillon y se tendio en el sofa,ni siquiera tenia hambre,lo unico que deseaba era dormir.Soño con Hogwarts,sus años de estudiantes,el baile,las travesuras de sus hermanos,las peleas de Ron y Hermione que al final reconocieron lo que sentian y se fueron a vivir juntos al terminar el colegio.

Su sexto curso,cuando Harry la beso después de aquel partido de Quidditch delante de toda aquella gente,fue el dia mas feliz de su vida.Luego la muerte de Dumbledore,la decisión de Harry de separarse y por ultimo el septimo curso quepasaron completamente separados,excepto la ultima noche antes de la batalla cuando consumaron completamente su amor.Sufrio mucho aquel año,sobre todoella que quedo para recordar que tanto dolor fue en vano porque al final,Harry habia muerto.

Unos toques en la puerta la despertaron,estaba agitada,recordar aquellas cosas la habia alterado aun dormida.Tambaleandose fue a abrir,lo primero que vio fue unos tenis blancos, luego un jean,pullover rojo, cazadora de cuero negra y por ultimo unos ojos verdes que la miraban a traves de un par de cristales redondos,delante de los cuales caian varios mechones de pelo negro.

Aturdida,pestañeo con fuerza,se imagino que aun estaba una mano se restrego los ojos,luego volvio a mirar.

-No puede ser-susurro antes de caer desmayada.

La muchacha se incorporo en la cama,miro el reloj de su mesita de noche,eran las 12 pm.

-Que sueño mas extraño he tenido-penso y reparo por primera vez que estaba en su cama,recordaba haberse tirado en el sofa-seguro me levante luego y vine hasta aquí.Que mas da, me dare una ducha.

El baño le hizo bien,aunque el sueño que habia tenido la atormentaba aun,Harry le parecio tan real.Le habia costado muchio salir adelante después de su muerte,penso que se iba a morir,nunca habia sentido un dolor semejante a ese,se quedo sin fuerzas,deseaba desaparecer morir.

Sacudio la cabeza y termino de anudarse el albornoz,salio de l baño pensando que necesitaba un café y unas vacaciones.Cruzo la sala y cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina se detuvo en seco,lentamente giro la cabeza hasta dar con lo unico que no encajaba en aquella habitación.

Una mata de pelo negro revuelto sobresalia desde el sufa,se acerco lentamente por detrás y pudo ver como el desconocido tenia un afoto suya en la mano y la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere?-pregunto de pronto,pero el hombre no se asusto,al parecer ya habia notado su presencia.

Puso el retrato en su lugar y se volteo suavemente como si tuviera miedo de algo,o de ella.

-Hola- la saludo el joven con voz grave.Entonces comprendio que lo que recordaba estaba muy lejos de ser un sueño.

Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y el corazon amenazaba con salirse de su lugar.Rapidamnete el la ayudo a sentarse,estaba palida y sudaba frio.

El muchacho se sento delante de ella,esperando a que recuperara el color.El rostro de la chica cambio de expresión,los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a brotar en silencio,de pronto se puso de pie y se lanzo sobre el dandole golpes con sus pequeños puños,mientras lloraba aun mas.

Le agarro por las muñecas y la estrecho contra su pecho,mientras ella trataba de golpearlo,finalmente se rindio y dio rienda suelta a su llanto mientras el le acariciaba el cabello.

-Mi pequeña,ya estoy aquí y nunca mas me voy a separar de ti-le decia en voz baja.


	2. Chapter 2

Más que un sueño

Capt 1: No puede ser.

Ginny Weasley abrió la puerta de su departamento. Estaba agotada, su trabajo en el Ministerio era duro, casi dos años después de la muerte de Voldemort y seguían apareciendo mortifagos.

Tiro la llave y el bolso encima de un sillón y se tendió en el sofá, ni siquiera tenia hambre, lo único que deseaba era dormir. Soñó con Hogwarts, sus años de estudiantes, el baile, las travesuras de sus hermanos, las peleas de Ron y Hermione que al final reconocieron lo que sentían y se fueron a vivir juntos al terminar el colegio.

Su sexto curso, cuando Harry la beso después de aquel partido de Quidditch delante de toda aquella gente, fue el día mas feliz de su vida. Luego la muerte de Dumbledore, la decisión de Harry de separarse y por ultimo el séptimo curso que pasaron completamente separados, excepto la última noche antes de la batalla cuando consumaron completamente su amor. Sufrió mucho aquel año, sobre todo ella que quedo para recordar que tanto dolor fue en vano porque al final, Harry había muerto.

Unos toques en la puerta la despertaron, estaba agitada, recordar aquellas cosas la había alterado aun dormida. Tambaleándose fue a abrir, lo primero que vio fue unos tenis blancos, luego un jean, pullover rojo, cazadora de cuero negra y por ultimo unos ojos verdes que la miraban a través de un par de cristales redondos, delante de los cuales caían varios mechones de pelo negro.

Aturdida, pestañeo con fuerza, se imagino que aun estaba dormida. Con una mano se restregó los ojos, luego volvió a mirar.

-No puede ser-susurro antes de caer desmayada.

La muchacha se incorporo en la cama, miro el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran las 12 pm.

-Que sueño mas extraño he tenido-pensó y reparo por primera vez que estaba en su cama, recordaba haberse tirado en el sofá-seguro me levante luego y vine hasta aquí. Que mas da, me daré una ducha.

El baño le hizo bien, aunque el sueño que había tenido la atormentaba aun, Harry le pareció tan real. Le había costado mucho salir adelante después de su muerte, pensó que se iba a morir, nunca había sentido un dolor semejante a ese, se quedo sin fuerzas, deseaba desaparecer morir.

Sacudió la cabeza y termino de anudarse el albornoz, salio de l baño pensando que necesitaba un café y unas vacaciones. Cruzo la sala y cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina se detuvo en seco, lentamente giro la cabeza hasta dar con lo único que no encajaba en aquella habitación.

Una mata de pelo negro revuelto sobresalía desde el sofá, se acerco lentamente por detrás y pudo ver como el desconocido tenia una foto suya en la mano y la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere?-pregunto de pronto, pero el hombre no se asusto, al parecer ya habia notado su presencia.

Puso el retrato en su lugar y se volteo suavemente como si tuviera miedo de algo, o de ella.

-Hola- la saludo el joven con voz grave. Entonces comprendió que lo que recordaba estaba muy lejos de ser un sueño.

Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su lugar. Rápidamente el la ayudo a sentarse, estaba pálida y sudaba frío.

El muchacho se sentó delante de ella, esperando a que recuperara el color. El rostro de la chica cambio de expresión, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a brotar en silencio, de pronto se puso de pie y se lanzo sobre el dándole golpes con sus pequeños puños, mientras lloraba aun mas.

Le agarro por las muñecas y la estrecho contra su pecho, mientras ella trataba de golpearlo, finalmente se rindió y dio rienda suelta a su llanto mientras el le acariciaba el cabello.

-Mi pequeña, ya estoy aquí y nunca mas me voy a separar de ti-le decía en voz baja.


	3. Chapter 3

Capt 2:El por que.

"Mi pequeña", así era como el la llamaba. Espero a que se calmara y al sentó a su lado.

-Necesito explicarte, ¿Por qué?-le dijo-tienes que saber porque fue necesario que creyeran que estaba muerto.

Ella no hablo estaba demasiado consternada. Lo miro fijamente y abrió la boca.

-Vete –le pidió en un sollozo.

-esta bien-el la comprendió-pero tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar.

Diciendo esto se marcho, pasaría la noche en casa de Ron y Hermione.

Pero Ginny no dio señales de querer hablar con el en una semana, los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse porque pidió vacaciones en el Ministerio. Entonces Harry decidió tomas cartas en el asunto, necesitaba aclarar la situación, no podía continuar así.

-ginny abre la puerta se que estas ahí-le decía el desde afuera –no me hagas utilizar un hechizo-por favor necesitamos hablar.

No obtuvo respuesta entonces en susurro abrió la puerta con Alohomora. Parecía que había pasado un huracán por la casa, todo estaba desordenado, automáticamente se dirigió al cuarto. Como suponía la chica no se había levantado de allí y eso que eran las 10 de la noche. La levanto y la llevo al baño poniéndola debajo de la ducha ella dio un grito cuando el agua helada comenzó a correr por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡déjame!-le grito ella enfadada y ya despierta completamente.

-bien, te espero afuera, no te demores tenemos que conversar-le dijo el.

Veinte minutos después ella salio del baño envuelta en una bata. Se sentó frente a él sin hablar hizo un gesto que le indico que lo estaba escuchando.

-Primero que todo-empezó el-quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de amarte y segundo, no estuve co0nsciente en ningún momento de lo que estaba sucediendo.¿Ginny me estas escuchando?-le pregunto el al ver que se pasaba ambas manos por el rostro en señal de cansancio.

-Si, te escucho, continua-le respondió con voz ahogada.

-Aquel día, el de la pelea, cuando me cubriste con tu cuerpo, me salvaste de la muerte-ella lo miro desconcertada-me diste protección doble, como la de mi madre, al sacrificarte por mi. Por eso el Avada Kedavra de Voldemort fallo su propósito por segunda vez.

-¿Cómo?, ¡yo oí el hechizo, vi el rayo darte en ele pecho, no sirvió de nada haberme puesto en el camino tu me apartaste!-exclamo mas confundida aun.

-No importa, la acción fue la que me dio lo que necesitaba .Aun así no fue suficiente, no morí pero tampoco me quedaron fuerzas para vivir.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Quede en una especie de trance entre los dos mundos, el corazón latía pero mi cerebro estaba dormido. Durante todos estos meses me mantuvieron escondido, los motifagos seguían atacando,¿imagina si hubiesen sabido que sobreviví?,me iban a buscar para matarme. Ustedes estarían amenazados, ellos los torturarían hasta hacerlos revelar mi paradero.

-¡Lo hubiese preferido mil veces, por lo menos sabría que estabas vivo!-le grito Ginny perdiendo la poca serenidad que tenia.

-¿Y de que serviría, eh?, ¡tu muerta, todos muertos para que el día en que abriera los ojos me encontrara que estaba solo!-le respondió el. La pelirroja había comenzado a llorar- Pequeña, era mejor así,-concluyó el con ternura.

-No tienes idea de lo que sufrí, ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo. Cada día pedía morir para irme contigo, el dolor era insoportable, la vida perdió el sentido, ese día cuando te vi en el suelo sin vida murieron dos personas. La Ginny que conociste ya no existe.

-Es verdad que no tengo idea de lo que sufriste y lo lamento, es lo último que hubiese deseado. Lo único que puedo hacer es repetirte lo que te dije antes. Te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, no me importa la Ginny en que te hayas convertido, la volveré a conquistar si es necesario pero al final la tendré para mi otra vez, para siempre.

-Mi cabeza no da más. Todavía me cuesta creer que seas tu el que esta sentado frente a mi-le aclaro ella.-Necesito dormir, es la única manera de la que puedo asimilar todo esto sin volverme loca.

-Comprendo, solo necesito un favor,-le pidió el-traje justo el dinero para venir, además no quiero volver a casa de tu hermano, comenzaran a hacerme preguntas y no puedo responderlas ahora estoy muy cansado y tengo sueño y hambre.-le sonrió-¿puedo quedarme?

En el refrigerador hay comida, en ese cuarto de ahí-señalo una puerta continua a la suya-puedes encontrar lo que necesites. A menudo un amigo viene a quedarse y tiene ropa en el armario, báñate y cámbiate si lo deseas.

Harry miro a Ginny a los ojos que reflejaban consternación, confusión, tristeza, actuaba como una autómata, estaba en estado de shock. Por eso prefirió dejarla ir a dormir, en la mañana volvería a conversar con ella si era necesario.


	4. Chapter 4

Capt 3: Definitivamente no es un sueño

Convencida de que aquello era una pesadilla abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Era sábado, día para descansar y visitar a sus sobrinos jimaguas, Harry y Hermy de un año, hijos de Ron y Hermione.

Se desesperezó y fue hacia el baño que comunicaba ambos cuartos. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Harry con una toalla hasta la cintura, retrocedió horrorizada.

-¡Cúbrete!-le ordeno. El se puso una bata rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto, si estaba cubierto?, además, con ese amigo-enfatizo la palabra-tuyo que se queda aquí de vez en cuando, no es posible que sea yo el único hombre que has visto con el torso desnudo.

-¿Qué insinúas?-pregunto ella enfadada por su tono de voz.

-Nada, es solo que armaste una tormenta en un vaso de agua por gusto-siguió el.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte.

-¿Qué?, nada mas dije que tu amigo parece muy cercano a ti, tienes mucha confianza ustedes dos.

-Si, ¿te molesta?

-Para nada, ¿Por qué crees que me pueda molestar?-le pregunto con sarcasmo-Déjame ver, quizás porque fuimos novios y aun estoy enamorado de ti, ¿no se si te has dado cuenta pero para mi el tiempo no ha pasado?

-Pues entérate Harry Potter, que fuimos novios hace mas de un año y medio,¿o no?,¡espera, mas de dos años porque tu decidiste separarte de mi!-le recordó ella-Total para lo que sirvió.

-¡Intentaba protegerte!,¡además no fue tan así creo que olvidas algo!,¿no? .¿Que querías?-exclamo el.

-¡No se me ha olvidado nada, solamente quería vivir el momento!

-¡Maldita sea Ginny!,¡todo el mundo se moría a mi alrededor, tu eras lo único que me quedaba, de ti, de tu amor saque la fuerza para vencer a Voldemort!,¡si hubieses muerto me habría matado!-le grito enfurecido.-¡Te cuesta tanto entender lo mucho que te amaba!-se dejo caer en el borde de la cama-¿Quién es tu amigo?.

Se llama Marcus, es italiano, vino al frente de su delegación. Hace tres mese que salimos, aunque no te tenemos una relación formal, cada uno vive su vida, a veces se queda aquí.

-¿Lo amas?

-Por favor Harry, sabes de sobra que no.-le respondió-¿Quién mas sabe de ti?

-Ron y Hermione, hace dos semanas que fui a verlos. Tu hermano casi me mata, reacciono igual que tú, Hermione no paraba de llorar. Vi a los niños, son preciosos, me llamaron tío, por poco se me salen las lagrimas-le contó sonriendo.

-Ellos son un dulce, sobre todo Hermy, no se a quien saco ese carácter tan dulce, porque a sus padres no fue.

Es igual a ti, creo que una hija nuestra nunca llegaría a parecerse tanto-dijo Harry, Ginny se mordió el labio nerviosa y no contesto.

El había dicho que quería tener hijos con ella. Cuantas veces soñó o se encontró escogiendo sus nombres, y ahora su sueño podía convertirse en realidad. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Vamos a verlos hoy, tengo que llevarles un regalo y de paso ajusto cuentas con mi cuñada y mi hermano-le dijo Ginny.

La pelirroja manejaba en silencio, habían escogido el mundo muggle para vivir, para ella era mejor, la magia le recordaba a Harry. Llegaron a la casita que parecía sacada de una revista, por supuesto era la casa de una bruja, y de que bruja. Dos pequeños de pelo castaño y ojos verdes jugaban en el jardín al verla bajarse del carro corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Tía Niny, tía Niny!-exclamaron los dos prendiéndose de sus cuello cuando se agacho.

La besaron y enseguida con una sonrisa picara ambos extendieron las manos, ella sonrió y les dio un beso a cada uno.

-¡Bandidos!, no se les escapa una.

Fue hacia el carro y saco los regalos. Una miniatura de Saeta de Fuego para Harry y un libro de cuentos con ilustraciones de dragones, hombres lobos y todo tipo de criaturas mágicas para Hermy. El Harry mayor sonrió al ver los gustos de sus sobrinos, típicos hijos de sus padres. Después lo saludaron a le y la pequeña le extendió el libro.

-Tío Haly, lee cuento a mi-pronuncio con dificultad, él la levanto en brazos.

-Vamos adentro primero-le dijo y entro ala casa con ella donde Hermione y Ron los esperaban.

Ginny tomo a su otro sobrino y siguió el ejemplo de Harry. Se sentía feliz al ver como trataba a los niños, se notaba que le gustaban.

Se sentaron en la sala, Harry no se desprendía de la niña, le hojeaba el libro leyendo las notas al pie de las ilustraciones. Ron por su parte le enseñaba a su hijo a manejar la pequeña escoba, que minutos después volaba alrededor de la lámpara del techo bajo las protestas de Hermione.

La pelirroja no dejaba de mirar a Harry y la pequeña que escuchaba arrobada las historias que su tío le contaba. Hermione la tomo por el brazo y se la llevo a la cocina.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-le pregunto a su amiga.

-No me atrevo, le tengo terror a su reacción.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo, no es solamente tu decisión Ginny-la reprendió Hermione-Hoy mismo, llévalo a La Madriguera. Te diré algo en toda la semana que ha estado aquí no se ha despegado de Hermy, siempre anda con ella para todos lados. Incluso Ron se puso celoso porque la otra noche ella quiso que quien le leyera el cuento fuese Harry.

-Lo dices muy fácil, ¿Cómo te imaginas que me sentí cuando lo vi en la puerta?, ¡pensé que me estaba volviendo loca!,¡he logrado continuar con mi vida y ahora llega el y echa por tierra todo!-exclamo la chica-¡No puedo sufrir otra vez, las fuerzas no me alcanzan!

-¿Por qué tienes que sufrir otra vez?,¡el te ama aun mas que antes, se ve!,en la forma en que te mira, esta conteniéndose para no saltarte encima.¿Que dudas tienes sobre como va a reaccionar, no lo has visto ya?

-Son tus hijos Hermione.

-No pongas mas excusas Ginny, Harry siempre quiso formar una familia contigo, eres la única mujer que puede ser la madre de sus hijos y lo sabes. pásense un rato amas aquí, luego llévatelo a La Madriguera, tu hermano esta de acuerdo conmigo, además Molly los esperaba desde ayer.

-¡Espérate!, ¿mi madre lo sabe?

-De hecho tu familia entera lo sabe-le confeso Hermione-se enteraron hace unos meses, a tu madre por poco le da un infarto. Se enfadaron pero al final comprendieron que tenia que ser así.

Hermione preparo unos bocadillos y se los llevo a los chicos(grandes y sobre muchas cosas, pusieron a Harry al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, aunque ya los Aurores que lo cuidaron todo el tiempo que estuvo en cama le habían dicho algunas cosas, pero sus amigos tenían algunas mas interesantes.

Cerca del mediodía Hermione comenzó a recoger a sus niños para bañarlos y darles de comer porque debían dormir la siesta. Harry fue el primero, no sin antes protestar porque su hermana no quiso despegarse de su tío, que se había pasado la mañana entera mas que conversando, con ella en brazos leyéndole el libro. Cuando le toco su turno de irse la niña lo abrazo y le dio un beso, el hizo lo mismo. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de aprobación.

-Tío Haly acostarse conmigo, un cuento mas-le pidió la bebe. Conmovido no pudo negarse a la petición de su sobrina.


End file.
